


Quick and Cute

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [50]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #123: Quick and Cute / Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred gives Ivan a BJ and it's cute.Based on artwork by baby.morrison
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/143823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Quick and Cute

_He's so cute._

Another throaty moan to accompany another overeager slurp, those perfect lips curling up into a smile around engorged flesh. He looked at him with love in his eyes, desperate to make the experience as pleasurable as possible.

"Alfred," Ivan whispered breathlessly, dropping a hand down to his head of soft wheat hair, helping to guide him along his length. Keeping his grip firm but soft at the same time, Ivan held him steady with each bobbing motion. Alfred's stubborn cowlick curled over the back of his pale hand, those blue eyes looking up around Ivan's wrist for another look at this face. A sound of acknowledgement that vaguely resembled his name breathed hotly around his cock, and for once Ivan really didn't mind Alfred running his tongue.

_He's too cute!_

Alfred's hand reached up and gripped the base of his cock, his mouth sliding lewdly back to reveal more and more of his length in a tantalizing display of smug pleasure. His tongue prodded the tip, Ivan shaken all the way down to his boots over the spectacle before him.

"C'mon," Alfred encouraged in a soft, desperate whisper, and whether he instructed or pleaded didn't matter in that moment. Sturdy hands pumped him against soft and waiting lips, and who was Ivan to refuse them? He gripped Alfred more firmly and let his face screw up with bliss, painting his pleasure all across those freckled cheeks. He winced, warmth flushing up to his face

"Ah, sorry," he hurriedly provided his apology, still rather hard but thankful the urgency of it had started to dissipate. Alfred just smiled a huge and toothy grin back, smearing around one of his eyes where some of Ivan's spunk had splattered too close to.

"Don't be," he laughed, picking himself up off of his aching knees, reaching for his glasses on the desk. "You look so fuckin' cute when you cum, big guy. Thanks for the treat."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hanging out in the RusAme Creator's discord server... come say hi! My instagram is also @ valerykae if you're interested


End file.
